beardtowngodslayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Daan
Daan is the largest city in North Helvecus. It has a number of notable features in it, including churches and shrines to most socially acceptable Gods or Goddesses in Eyrion, and one of the most well-known Magic schools in the world. As such, it's a very popular site for pilgrimages, sacred journeys and magically-inclined hopefuls. 'Notable Locations' 'Shrines' Al-Druil Bahamut Boccob Corellon Larethian Crysthera Dennari Ehlonna Elishar Fharlanghn Garl Glittergold Heironeous Kord Moradin Obad-Hai Olidammara Orsis Pelor Phieran St. Cuthbert Taiia Wee Jas Yondalla 'Eiriwal, School of Magic' The school is the second highest building in Daan, towering above the shrines and even the ruling body's castle off in the distance. Its walls house thousands of students and hundreds of teachers of magic at any given time, and while most of the areas are (sensibly) off limits to casual observers, the main area of the school is always open to the public, as are the school's gardens. These gardens, in fact, are another point of interest to tourists. Full of exotic, magically infused, and crossbred plants, every time of the year houses a number of different (and interesting) sights, scents, tastes and often sounds. The more dangerous varieties, unsurprisingly, are kept deeper in the school's confines. The Sorcerer's Prison The tallest structure in Daan, the Sorcerer's Prison resides at the center of the school. Originally created as an add-on watchtower, it was converted into a prison following the rise and capture of Sol Almerian, the Grand Destroyer. Currently, it houses the worst criminals of the world in its depths, and the lesser evils are often kept in the higher reaches for testing or deciding where to house them permanently. 'The Kind Hand' Less a tourist attraction and more a well-known 'correctional' facility, this building is one of the works of Al-Druil's followers. Here, young men and women are brought following any number of events, in the effort to have them properly taught in the ways of neutral loyalty and proper behavior. Many of those are turned away - this is a place for those who require more specialized care than the average inattentive noble parents can give. It's run by a man named Klatha, who has been there for at least six hundred years and still looks no older than perhaps twenty-seven. His origins (and indeed, his true nature) are whispered about in quiet alleys, but he is a singularly devoted man regardless. He's also the one who makes the final decisions on whether or not to take in a 'lost one'. 'Geography' 'Climate' Class: Warm Summer Continental Temperature Spread: -12 - 23 C (~10-74 F) 'Terrain' The terrain surrounding Daan is hilly, and the city itself is nestled in a large, uncommonly flat area in the midst of it all. Part of this area was carved out centuries ago by architects intending to build the most impressive city conceived in those times. They succeeded, at least in creating an easily accessed city. Due to its location and depth in comparison with the surrounding area, it should be difficult to defend - but the men and women living in and around Eiriwal keep it magically fortified. Category:Geography Category:Towns Category:Region: North Helvecus